


Paper Birds

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Sometimes when someone dies they take a piece of your soul with them.  Your soul searches for that missing piece  and drive your mind into insanity to cope.





	Paper Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angst about George struggling to cope after Fred's death. Enjoy!! 
> 
> {6}

[](https://ibb.co/WD5HZPc)  
[ George awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the joke shop below. Ron and Hermonie must have come by and opened up for him again. He laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of laughter. ](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

["George you here mate?"](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

[Before he could answer Ron and Hermonie came around the corner and entered his small dark bedroom. ](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

["Hello George the kids wanted to come and we thought it would be good to see you but well when we found the door locked we got a bit worried." ](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

[George gave Hermonie a half smile at her concerned expression. ](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

["Is it their laughter I hear than?"](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)

[

"Yeah Rose was hoping you'd help her pick out a Pygmy Puff."

Geoge put on the smile he so commonly worn to ward off the questions and concerns about how he was doing before hopping out of bed and heading down stairs. 

"Did I hear that the cutest little witch in the world wants help picking out a Pygmy Puff?"

Rose ran up the stairs and jumped into her uncles outstretched arms. 

"Oh please Uncle George I want the smallest and smartest one there is!"

"Ah your like your mother you are, always valuing brains over cuteness."

Hermonie laugh at them. Watching George take all the Pygmy Puffs out their cage to let Rose play with them until she called her daddy down stairs to show him the one she wanted. 

"How much?"

George's gaze didn't leave Rose's laughing face as she twirled around the room holding the fluffy pink creature against her chest. 

"Not a sickle."

"Blimy George you've gotten soft you always charged me."

He looked at Ron and tried to give him a half hearted smile but didn't quite manage it. 

"You weren't her mate."

George walked past Hermonie back into the room and sat on his bed.

"That's all we ever wanted ya know? To make the world laugh. That was the reason for all of this."

Hermonie turned and noticed him staring up at paper birds on the ceiling. 

"George,what are those?"

"They are from Fred. I find them on the dresser every morning." 

"Why do you say that?"

"We use to make them to send coded messages to each other before the family got an owl. Mum used to say it was our own language." 

Hermonie looked around the room and sighed. There wasn't a bare spot on the entire ceiling."

"So they are letters?"

George dropped his gaze to the floor

"Just two words. Mischief Managed. We used it as our signature long before we used it on the map and only the two of us would know that so you see they have to be from him."

Before Hermonie could say anything Ron hollered at her from down stairs. 

"Come on Hermione mum will be cross with us if we let supper get cold."

"Come with us George, everyone's been asking about you."

George met her worried gaze with the smile plastered on his face. 

"No need to worry about me. I'm fine, I'm always fine tell them that won't you?"

Hermonie nodded and walked down stairs catching Ron by the arm before he opened the shop door. 

"Ronald,did you know?"

"Bout what?"

"The birds."

Sadness and recognition filled his gaze as he nodded at her. 

"It's not good for him Ronald we have to do something."

"No, you don't understand Hermonie. Nothing's good for George anymore we all lost a brother but George well he lost something more.Nothing's going to fix that so if he wants to believe Fred is leaving him paper birds. I say we let him."

"To what end Ronald? He's removed all the mirrors because he kept thinking he saw Fred and the rare times he leaves this shop and comes by your mums he sleeps on the couch because he refuses to step foot in their old room. When was the last time you heard him laughing?"

Ron looked at her tear filled eyes and pulled her against him. As Fred walked out onto the stairs. 

"You can't cure me."

Hermonie turned to see tears rolling down George's face. 

"I'm not sick Hermione I'm broken and there's no cure. Nothing to fix the missing piece of me."

Hermonie walked over and hugged him tightly as they sat on the stairs. 

"You don't have to go through this alone." 

George gave her a quick squeeze before nudging her towards the door. 

"I'm not, I've got Fred. I'll always believe it's Fred." 

Hermonie gave him a weak smile before slowly closed the door behind her and aparated to the Burrows to meet the family for supper.

That night George would remember waking up to make a cup of coffee and sending an owl to his mom thanking her for the food she had brought over earlier that week. 

However he wouldn't remember laying in bed fast asleep folding a paper bird that he would later find on his dresser with only two words written inside it. 

Mischief Managed. 

~EzioBladeSpade~

](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-chloride)


End file.
